violentheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grandiosa
Grandiosa is the fifth episode of Violent Hearts: A Western Epic season two, the fifth part of the Blackwood Butcher Chapter, and the fifteenth episode overall. Summary Terminus IX, 881 AE. The group splits up to maximize their investigative efforts in discovering the identity of the Blackwood Butcher. Kinta and Adam head to the Blackwood Lucerian Church with the intent of finding out more about the story of Cain and Abram. Gwen and Frankie head back to Austin Manor to ask Mary's father further questions concerning the investigation, and so Gwen may 'discover' other information. Damien is accompanied by Dorian out into the desert so that he may be fully prepared for the showdown with Saul Netherwood. The two investigating groups are delayed in their efforts by the religious traditions of the Blackwood denizens. After Divano church service, Adam and Kinta gain information about Cain from the preacher, notably that Cain killed his brother Abram and was cursed to walk the earth forever. Meanwhile at the Austin Manor, the Austin Family returns and Frederick Austin greets Gwen and Frankie. Gwen asks him several questions, notably what he knows about poetry. He reveals that both of his children loved poetry, which promptly causes Gwen to form the conclusion that Mary is the Blackwood Butcher, and thus Cain. Gwen and Frankie then leave the manor, and the former reveals her owl familiar to Frankie, and then uses it to find where Mary had gone. The owl spots Mary heading toward the Timberton Residence to likely meet up with her friend Jenny. The two then reconvene with Adam and Kinta and the group plans their next move. The group heads to the Timberton Residence and stakes the home out for any activity that could verify Mary's identity as the Blackwood Butcher. Gwen realizes she no longer senses her owl's presence, and frantically searches for it across town, but to no avail. Hours pass before Frankie realizes that Mary and Jenny are not in the house, and that they had set up dolls to create the illusion of them having a tea party. Gwen returns, and the group head to the stables to mount up. On horseback, Gwen studies the poem Dorian had found among the cacti one more time, revealing that the poem is written by none other than a Meredith Lee Austin. Making this breakthrough, Gwen is able to read the rest of the poem. However, the poem is blown out of her hands westward by a strong evening wind. This prompts the group to ride after it, hoping it is an omen that will lead to Mary and Jenny's whereabouts. Around an hour later, Damien and Dorian return to the hotel to see that the group had not returned. Damien sees a note on his bed, and it is revealed that it is from Saul Netherwood, establishing the location of their destined showdown. Mary's Poem "Sunkissed" Vacant desert expands forever, Unending as my feelings for you. Though barren in presence, Its hot sand harbors its compassion. Traverse through the alienating loneliness, And embrace the inner warmth of the sun’s kiss —Meredith Lee Austin Characters Protagonists *'Adam Andrews' *'Gwendolyn S. Blackwood' *'Amaru Dorian' *'Kinta Gardner' *'Frankie Mitchels' *'Damien Smith' Major Characters *'Meredith Lee Austin' as Cain Minor Characters *'Frederick Austin' Insert Songs The episode has one insert song, which was played in place of the ending credits. * "Jenny Was a Friend of Mine" (Live Ver.) by The Killers Poem Coda "Grandiosa" What fuels your heart’s fire, That shining flame in your eye? What distance will you travel, If it means arriving at your end? I know the length you will tread, But I’ve my own journey to finish. —Meredith Lee Austin Trivia * This is one of the six episodes that contain a special post-credit poem. * Cain is revealed to be none other than Meredith Lee Austin. * Gwendolyn S. Blackwood reveals she has an owl familiar. * The preacher that Henrietta von Rommel had met is shown again in this episode. * Grandiosa, in the Spanish language, means "great" or "magnificent." Category:Violent Hearts: A Western Epic Category:Season Two Category:Episode